


Let's Begin At Forever

by Akifall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pokemon, Shitennou | Elite Four (Pokemon) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Jessie Mcree is the Pokemon Master of Kanto.While on a home visit in Aloha- he brings back a gift for Hanzo.





	Let's Begin At Forever

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch fic and I guess Pokemon fic aha

It had been 18 years since Lance had left Kanto. 

18 years in which trainers came and went, children or teens, pitted their pokemon against the best of the best. 

It had been 7 years since the region had enlisted the dragon trainer- Hanzo Shimada as the fourth elite member of the Pokemon league. He was a gifted trainer originally from the Johto region and fought only with his tag-team Dragonairs, Umi, and Ao.

The man was renowned for his cold demeanor and sour expressions. The youngest of his challengers were always prewarned about the danger of riling up said man.   
For weeks now- he had been filling in for the Pokemon Master of Kanto and had to switch between tag-teaming with a team of two to a team of six.   
Hanzo, for this reason, didn't allow any room for error with his Dragonairs and had since only had to use that 'fools' pokemon once. 

He had expected Mcree back a week ago.   
The man looked more tanned when he called Hanzo each night- the sun being a direct contrast to the moonlight spilling over Hanzo's body. 

"How's Moo-moo, she calmed down some?" Jessie asked every night- his grin widening as Hanzo massaged his forehead with a groan.   
Moo-moo- Jessie's beloved Miltank had separation issues when it came to Mcree- the blue pokemon had almost grabbed the screen off of Hanzo the first time it heard it's trainers voice. 

Luckily- Moo-Moo was tucked between Umi and Ao- snoring nosily while the two dragons slept peacefully. The first time Hanzo showed the three, Mcree had laughed so hard that it almost caused the troublesome Pokemon to wake up.   
"Stop laughing!" Hanzo hissed as he pulled the tablet away, Mcree toned it down to a chuckle eyes falling upon Hanzo again and a lop-sided grin replacing his smile.   
"Gotcha partner- well, better let you princess's get some sleep then! Gotta make sure you get your beauty sleep, ain't that right Hanz?" Mcree asked with a wink.  
Hanzo trained a smile into a frown, cocking his head to the side- Mcree followed the yellow ribbon that pooled over the pale shoulder.   
"When can we expect you back, Mcree?" Hanzo asked slowly, eyes narrowing when Jessie broke eye contact and grinned sheepishly.   
"Well darling, thing is, Ashe ain't yet delivering s'mthing, she said any day now it'll be coming, think you can hold the fort?"   
Hanzo sighed, jealously pooling in his stomach at the mention of Jesse's childhood friend.   
"A week tops! Promise ya'" Jessie said clapping his hands together and bending his head in mock prayer.   
"One week," Hanzo replied and the smile he got in response made his heart skip.   
"I promise ya, darling." Mcree said before the call-disconnected.  
-  
Mcree yawned the moment he disconnected with Hanzo. His hand absentmindedly reaching for his hat.

"Duck?" was the response he was given when he lifted the hat off of Beck, his pa's Psyduck. Mcree wiped his eyes sleepily and regarded the yellow creature which was now looking confused as to how the hat had teleported to Mcree's head.   
"Beck? Ain't you helping Pa with those Pecha's t'day?" Jessie asked Beck craned his head to the side

"Psy?" It questioned, head finally leveling before realization dawned on it and the water pokemon ran in circles with blind panic. 

Mcree chuckled and tried his best to calm the Pokemon down, before taking it's paw and leading him outside into the yard. 

Reyes and Jack were busy tending to the berry bushes with a sprayduck, and Beck clearly upset having seen his rival, ran over and promptly tripped in front of Jack where it burst into tears.

"Damnit, Mcree couldn't you entertain him just until we've finished the garden?" Reyes barked glaring at his son. Jack was helping Beck up, babying over him and laying kisses on its head. 

Mcree chuckled and watched Jack lead the yellow pokemon away to the plastic plants at the back. 

"The shipments due in a couple of days, these berries need to be perfect," Reyes complained. 

Mcree shifted from one foot to the other, ignoring Reyes constant whining as he looked down the road over the hill- his ears perking up at the sound that followed. 

When he saw Ashe roll in on her motorbike, Mcree let out a hoot and promptly dived over the picket fence. A cloud of dirt kicked up against the ground as Ashe came to a sudden stop, successfully spraying a frustrated Reyes and a grinning Mcree.   
"Came fresh this morning, thought I'd call in early- seeing how keen you are to get back to Kanto sudden," Ashe said, her heel kicking down the side-stand. She leaned her body against her bike for a moment and then reached into her bag and pulled out the small egg. 

"I'd say- give it 'bout 5 days at least- plenty of time." She said handing Jessie the egg.   
Jessie quickly placed it in his side-pouch and then tipped his hat.   
"Thank ya kindly." He said. Ashe knocked her hat upwards in response and then glanced over the garden for a moment.   
"Must be something pretty special if he's got ya hollering after Cal's egg all a sudden, you know she only lays eggs on special occasions." She said with a wink, Jessie chuckled.  
"Irony is- he don't know how I feel. Thought perhaps I could learn something from Pa for once, Beck did bring them together after all." Mcree said. The two looked to the back of the garden to see Beck run back and forth from the sprinkler caught on it's tail.  
"Honestly- don't know how that Psyduck lived this long." Ashe deadpanned.   
"With a lotta love I reckon," Mcree said as Beck ran over to Reyes and promptly sprayed him with water.   
-  
"Congratulations, with my defeat, you have beaten the Elite Four, however, there is still one challenge you must face-" Hanzo looked sourly down at the kid who had by now- used 18 full restores in the middle of a battle.   
Umi and Ao had looked pretty ticked off when the Golurk they put down- kept being revived between pidgey exchanges.  
It was a cheap method but one that had been used by countless trainers by now, and still Trainers had the audacity to complain when he used his two full restores.  
The kid though looked beyond shocked when it was revealed that this wasn't the final battle. After just one round, Golurk was knocked down by Moo-moo's rollout attack and the trainer quickly ran back towards the entrance, glaring back at Hanzo once with tears in his eyes. 

Hanzo sighed, rubbing his forehead as the heavy doors closed behind the kid- he didn't know how much more he could take of this. 

The two days since Mcree's call had been tough on him- Hanzo hadn't anytime to rest- the summer period always brought about the most trainers, particularly kids. He had to deal with the aftermath of their defeat and unlike Mcree he didn't particularly have anything comforting to say to the children. 

Jessie simply had a way with everyone, he knew what to say and how to make people smile- even Hanzo himself couldn't help being enchanted by such a spell. Except Hanzo's feelings went beyond just friendship. He had realized he'd fallen for Jessie a year prior when Jessie almost lost his position to a teenager- it was down to Moo-Moo and a Pikachu and while the Pikachu was strong- Moo-Moo fought harder.   
Hanzo watched Mcree's resolve crumble the moment the kid left and he walked straight into Hanzo's open arms and cried against his chest.   
It was silly really, Mcree had already been offered the switch job with Zayra the 3rd elite member- in case he really did lose his position but for a moment there- Mcree had really thought he was going to lose.  
Hanzo's had simply held Mcree as he pieced himself together and it was enough for them both. 

But then Mcree had looked up- his face inches away from Hanzo's. They stared at each other- and then Mcree reached forward and tucked a stray hair falling over Hanzo's face.  
Hanzo could still feel those hands, he could still see those eyes lit in the overarching lights- bronze flecked with gold-like spilled whiskey.  
Alone, Hanzo allowed himself to imagine that they took that moment a bit further but quickly became alert when Moo-Moo freed herself from her Poke'ball and raced towards the door.   
She cried excitedly as the door opened slightly revealing none other than Jessie Mcree himself. Hanzo folded his arms as Mcree instantly picked his little princess up and swung her around laughing joyfully- once he put her back down however his eyes went to Hanzo's and his smile was warm. 

"About time Cowboy." Hanzo spat stubbornly. Mcree laughed, shaking his hand in the air dismissively.   
"Nice to see ya to sweetheart." He said with a wink, grinning as Hanzo flushed slightly red.   
"Your pokemon have missed you," Hanzo said unable to look at Mcree again. To his surprise- Mcree pulled Hanzo into a strong hug, knocking the air out his lungs.  
"Missed ya to," Mcree said, pulling away after a brief moment and nuzzling their heads together.   
"Idiot..." Hanzo mumbled breaking away from Mcree's grip.   
Mcree watched Hanzo turn away and then made his move.   
"Hang on, I gotcha something." He quickly pulled out the egg from his back pouch and presented it to the dragon-trainer.   
"It ain't no dragon or nothing, but I thought- I thought we could raise this little guy together," Mcree said. Hanzo's eyes widened with surprise at the open adoration on Mcree's face. 

"What are you saying?" Hanzo said. Mcree placed the egg back into his back pouch and once it was safely tucked away- he took another step towards Hanzo.   
When Hanzo felt those rough hands settle on his cheeks- he almost moaned.  
"I love ya." Mcree whispered.  
"No," Hanzo mumbled, breaking away from Mcree's gentle touch, only to have his chin gripped and his face pulled towards Mcree's. 

Those lips- the lips he'd been dreaming of- were finally on his. Hanzo tensed up for a brief second, and panic flickered in Mcree's eyes before sliding shut when Hanzo pressed back.   
When they pulled away for air, Mcree laughed happily.   
"I take that you like me back?"  
"Idiot," Hanzo responded before leaning in for another kiss.   
-  
Mcree grumbled as the hoof hit him in the face.   
"Hanz- I think ya need a bigger bed," Mcree whined as Moo-Moo snuggled into Hanzo's back.   
"I didn't expect the company," Hanzo replied back sleepily, Mcree pouted now deeply annoyed that his pokemon had crawled between them.   
"I want to cuddle ya too-" He whined trying to pull Moo-Moo away but only ended up with another hoof in the face.   
"Yours is bigger I suppose," Hanzo said darkly.   
"Of course, have you seen how much room she takes up-" Again another hoof in the face and Hanzo chuckled.   
"Never talk about a ladies weight." Hanzo scorned and Moo-Moo mooed in approval.   
-  
The very next day   
Hanzo was woken up by the strange crackling on his bed-side table.   
While Mcree and Moo-Moo snored away, Hanzo reached for the tiny egg and found two giant eyes peeking out at him from the crack in the middle.   
"Don't be afraid," Hanzo whispered, holding out his hand to the newborn.   
Two orange claws stepped out of the egg first, and then came a round body with two leaves attached to its chest.   
The pokemon regarded Hanzo for a moment before settling on his chest and falling to sleep. 

The Rowlett purred with content- already loved by its unusual family.


End file.
